A Demon's Life
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: When Kagome dies, Shippo begs the only person he can think of to save her, Inari-sama the fox-kami. Follow Kagome as she is reborn as a kitsune demon and how her life will be changed irrevocably.
1. A Son's Love

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha all characters from the show belong to Rumiko**

 **A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my new story which prolly shouldn't have wrote since I have so many unfinished, but this has been in my head for a lil minute so I thought why not! Hope you like it**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **A Demon's Life**

 **Chapter 1:** _A Son's Love_

* * *

After the Thunder Brothers took his father, he was sure he'd be alone forever, or until he found another den with kitsunes willing to take him in.

Then he met her.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

Even after stealing from her and endangering her, she forgave him and even allowed him to travel with her and Inuyasha. Along their journey they made new friends in the traveling con-artist monk, Miroku, and the demon slayer Sango, and he even found his first love in Satsuki. And it was all thanks to Kagome. She was kind, caring, brought him her crayons from the future, and fed him tasty snacks. Occasionally she even brought him toys from her time. She told him bedtime stories and let him sleep with her in her sleeping bag.

She answered every one of his instincts.

His inner demon knew what he could not yet say out loud.

If he had to describe how much she meant to him, he only had one word that fit perfectly.

 _Mama._

Shippo could barely remember his own mother, since she died soon after giving birth to him. All he knew of her were the stories his father used to tell him when he was very small. Stories of her beauty and kindness. Things that Kagome held and more.

It wasn't hard to decide that Kagome was his new mom.

But asking to be her son was another matter.

He'd been hesitant lately, shying away from her as he tried to think of a good way to ask. Yet, fear of rejection made him stall. Instead he'd spent the past four years training with other kitsunes so one day he could have the courage to ask her.

Now look what had happened.

 _'Th-that evil demon! He hurt his mama!'_

They'd been sent on a mission to find out why human children from the surrounding villages had been going missing. He'd been on break from training and had tagged along. Their mission had taken them far from Edo, into a murky swamp that smelled vile and held a strong yokai presence. That's when the demons had launched a surprise attack on the Inu-tachi. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had been distracted taking care the tricky demons who used the swamp to their advantage, so no one noticed when one snuck up on Kagome except Shippo.

Yet as he summoned his foxfire and moved towards her, he could only watch as the clawed hand went through her chest.

"Maammmmaaa!" he had cried as he ran as fast as his little feet could move. "Fox Fire," he yelled burning the demon causing him to flee, but it was too late.

On the ground lay his Kagome. His mama.

"S-Shippo?" Tears ran down her cheeks as blood dribbled from the corner of her lips.

Shippo reached her side and held Kagome's head in his lap. Her hand shakily reached up to tussle his head. "S—ship you *cough cough* called me mama," she whispered in between cough, blood filling her lungs.

Shippo shook his head holding her close, ' _This couldn't be happening it just couldn't. He couldn't lose her now'_. "I—I was scared I didn't know if you'd agree, but you always take care of me and read me stories—hiccup—and hold me close at night and I was scared you would say no and and-"a Kagome's hand touched his cheek.

"Aishiteru musuko," she whispered.

Tears flowed freely down Shippo's cheeks as Kagome's hand slowly grew limp.

"No no no I love you mama. Y-you can't leave me. I don't want to be alone!"

Shippo had never felt so desperate and he couldn't do anything. 1 _No I have to do something! I have to save my mama!'_

Shippo pulled out a necklace out of his haori, a present he planned on giving to Kagome when he asked her to be his mother. It held his fangs on it and the string was made with a strand of his hair. He lifted his mother's head placing it around her.

 _'Inari-sama, if you can hear me please I beg of you with all my heart save my mama. Please save her she's all I have,'_ Shippo pleaded as he held Kagome's limp head in his small arms.

And that was how the Inu-tachi found them.

Shock and horror was written on all of their faces. Their miko friend had fallen.

Shippo kept crying 'Mama'.

However, before they could crowd around their fallen friend a white light encompassed both Shippo and Kagome, causing them to shield their eyes, while Shippo's eyes widened in awe, and in the blink of an eye they were gone. When the light faded and their eyes adjusted all the remnants of the Inu-tachi saw was an empty crater where their two friends had been.

"What the-Where the hell did they go!" Inuyasha started cursing, while Sango and Miroku tried to calm him down so they could find answers.

 _'Where had their miko and fox kit gone?'_

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**

 **Aishiteru musuko =** I love you my son


	2. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha all characters from the show belong to Rumiko**

 **Rated: T for cursing  
**

* * *

 **A Demon's Life**

 **Chapter 2:** Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Thick lashes fluttered open to reveal bright blue eyes with black slits, that were hazy before focusing in. A small female figure sat up from the bed, ebony hair splayed out all around her creating a curtain as she clutched her head. _'What time is it? I feel like I slept forever.'_ She stretched her arms out to get out the kinks. Those big blue eyes blinked rapidly as she looked around not recognizing where she was at. At first when she saw all white she assumed that she was in the hospital in her time, but now that her vision was clearer she definitely knew she wasn't in a hospital in the future, or the feudal era for that matter. At least she didn't think so.

There were ivory columns around the room with vines twisting up them, white flowers she couldn't recognized doted them, and the bed she was in was almost the size of her swimming pool at school.

"Where am I?" She whispered in slight awe.

She pushed back the blankets and made to get up only to freak out when something underneath her moved. "Aaahhh."

Scrambling away she ended up tangled in the soft white sheet and sent unceremoniously crashing onto the hard floor. There were mumbled curses as she fought to get out of the sheet, throwing it down triumphantly when she was finally free from the confounding material. Turning muderous eyes towards the bed, soon turn to confusion for there was nothing there.

"What the—I could have swore I felt something move under me," she whispered to herself before scratching her head.

 _'Maybe it was my imagination.'_

"M-mama?"

Kagome's head turned so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, standing near a door she hadn't seen in her perusal of the room earlier. There Shippo stood, hesitant and staring like he'd seen a ghost. _'Mama.'_ before she could reply, he launched himself at her.

She opened her arms catching him, and found him a a lot lighter than she remembered. Yet he seemed much bigger to her eyes.

"Hey Shippo, what's going on? Where are we? The last thing I remember is...the swamp demons a-and you called me mama and wait didn't I die—Oh kami he killed us both," her eyes began to tear up as she thought that even her poor Shippo should die with her. After all her hard work over the past four years she couldn't even sense when the demon snuck up on her. So much for her great miko powers and being the one who slayed Naraku.

Suddenly she heard giggles.

"No, no mama your not dead, neither am I. I saved you—well Inari-sama saved you," he explained.

"What?!" Kagome looked around again before looking into Shippo's eyes and could see he wasn't lying. "Um okay, where are we then? Is this you know...heaven. When can we leave? What about Inuyasha? Oh Kami do they know were alive?"

Kagome started freaking out, while Shippo couldn't help but smile.

 _'She's really alive, she's really okay.'_

Suddenly Shippo glomped her, causing Kagome to stop her freaking out, "I'm glad you're okay mama. I don't know what I would have done without you."

 _'Kawaii'_ Kagome held him closer.

"Sorry for worrying you my precious musuko," she murmured against his forehead.

Shippo looked up at her teary eyed.

"Say it again."

Kagome blinked, "Huh?—Oh musuko. Shippo you should know by now I've always considered you like a son. Aishiteru musuko," she told him laughing when he hugged her again with more exuberance.

"So where is Inari-sama if she saved me I'd like to thank her."

Shippo smiled, "He mama not she. Inari-sama is a guy, although he does look a little—"

"Well that's no way to talk to your savior and reigning god Shippo-kun," a light voice said with an offended tone to it.

Both heads shot towards the doorway, where as if summoned by stating his name Inari-sama had appeared.

His whole being was surround in a strange white light. His hair was a a light blonde and flowed past his shoulders nearly touching the floor. His eyes were a deep evergreen and his skin was tanned beautifully. He was so beautiful she could imagine him being mistaken for a woman. That's when she noticed ninetails flickering about behind him they were a beautiful shade of white blonde like his hair with little fox fires at the end of each. He was dressed in a colorful female kimono with cherry blossoms dotting all over it.

He sent her a small smile, "Hello little so you've finally woken up I see. Has your son told you about what has happened to you?"

"You mean my almost dying and being saved. then ye—"

"Almost dying no no my dear you definitely died. I may be a god, but I dare not mess with the bringing of the dead back to life." At seeing the perplexed look on her face, he waved his hand a a mirror near her.

"Why don't you take a look?"

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and looked away while twiddling his thumbs.

Kagome unsure of what was going on, or Shippo's sudden shyness and guilty expression walked towards the mirror. She gasped at what she saw.

' _No wonder everything seems so much bigger.'_ Her body has shrunk and she looked no older than she did when she was thirteen. ' _A demonic thirteen year old_.' Her C-cup breast were now an A-cups barely budding. Her ears were pointed like a demons. Her eyes still blue like her father's but her pupils were slits now. Her cheeks were chunkier holding the baby fat she'd shedded after she hit high school. On both of her cheeks beneath her eyes were three blue stars. She looked down at her hands studying them.

"I have claws," she said in awe.

She swiped at the air, "Woah," her hand moved so quickly. She wondered if she was fast and with that thought in mind she took off running across the room and found herself there faster than before. She walked back over to the mirror only to see something flicker out of sight behind her. She turned around but couldn't seem to catch sight of it. Huffing, she turned towards her side and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes widened before both Inari and Shippo heard a squeal., wincing slightly.

"OMG! I have a tail! It's so fluffy! Wait I have a tail, I look like a demon, I move like one. What is going on?!" She looked at Shippo who was still looking at the ground.

"Sorry mama I—"

"Your kit saved you. With all of his might he begged me to save you. Never in all of my years have I ever heard such a heart-filled plea, that I felt compelled to help one of my children. You see you died for all intents and purposes. I simply snatched your soul before the grubby workers of the dead could take it and placed it in a new body. Really it's one of my spare bodies I use when I travel to the human world, but you can keep it. And thus you are now a kitsune. A Black Kitsune to be precise, although I am unsure if your miko abilities will still work," Inari explained before cheesing like he had created a masterpiece continuing to look her over.

Kagome looked between the Inari and Shippo before walking over towards Shippo, kneeling in front of him.

"Shippo did you really ask for this?"

Shippo looked up tears threatening to fall, "Yes, I love you so much Kagome. Your like the mama I never got to have and I couldn't lose you like my parents I couldn't. When the swamp demon killed you I was so sad and desperate. So I begged Inari-sama to save you. I just never imagined he would..."

Kagome nodded.

"Then I guess I owe you a thanks my precious musuko. Come here," she said holding open her arms.

Shippo launched himself at her, crying into her bosom.

She rocked him, rubbing soothing circles in his back. "It's okay Shippo. Thank you for saving me. You're the best son ever!"

Inari smiled at the duo.

"Now now, no more crying boy. You saved your mother, but there is much that must be done before I must send you back to earth. Follow me both of you." They nodded and Kagome stood up with Shippo still in her arms and followed after the kami. He led them down a long hallway and into a banquet hall, there both of their eyes widened for it was a large circular table with all types of dishes and rice covering it. There were several cushions surrounding it, with"You've been asleep for nearly a week Kagome so I am sure you and your kit are hungry. Eat for their is much to discuss."

And eat they did.

Kagome had never felt so ravenous in her life.

After clearing five plates she stopped simply as to not be more gluttonous, while Shippo had four plates stopping only when he saw his mother do the same. Inari simply sipped sake while they gorged themselves on food. He truly didn't need to eat that often, but he loved watching others enjoy his food. Once they were done, he clapped his hand and four beautiful kitsune women dressed in servants attire entered clearing away everything in the blink of an eye.

"Now that your bellies have been satisfied we can now speak," he looked directly at Kagome. "As you know your human body is dead and I have so graciously given you a new one. There are things you must know and learn throughout time. As a demon your body will require different things than your human body would have. As you saw first hand just a minute ago, your appetite has changed. You'll need to eat more, but worry not because while you may eat large portions in one setting you do not need to eat everyday. Once, maybe twice a month to survive, or you could simply eat regularly as you would when you were human it really does not matter, but I'd be careful as to not get...plump."

This caused Kagome to blush.

"Like most demons your faster, stronger, and your senses are sharper. Even now I'm barely speaking above a whisper, but you haven't even noticed the difference have you?"

Kagome shook her head, "You sound like your right next to me," she reached up tracing the curvature of her ears. They looked like Shippo and Sesshoumaru's ears.

"You'll heal faster, not as fast a some demons but definitely fast than most. Now the most important thing is your fox magic—"

"Ah Inari-sama, if it's alright with you can I show my mama," he asked, wanting to show Kagome that it wouldn't be so bad as a demon. He'd worked hard to develop his skills and wanted to show her what he'd accomplished. Inari must have understood, for he motioned for him to do so.

Shippo smiled before standing up and moving a few feet away. "Fox Fire!" Flames produced in his hand flickering about. "Every Kitsune has fire within, to summon it you have to imagine the flame there and it shall follow. As you continue to use it the stronger your flames become. Before my fox fire used to be weak and it acted as a nuisance against demons, but now I can slightly burn demons. As you get older, or your powers grow stronger so will your fox fire. Why don't you try mama?"

Kagome listened although it was weird being taught by her son.

"O-okay," she got up and place her hand in front of her. Staring fixedly at it she imagined a fire springing forth and like switch had been flip a small blue and pink flame appeared, but flickered out just a her lips started to crest into a smile. "Oh-what, what happened?!"

"Haha, it's okay you did it mama. That was your fox fire. You have to keep trying for it grow bigger."

Kagome nodded before trying again.

Time seemed to blur by as Kagome found herself learning how to be a fox demon with the help of Shippo and Inari-sama. They worked on her fox fire, running, finding the limits of her strength, helping her to differentiate different smells, how to use other types of fox magic. Already she'd grown an extra tail, which Shippo had exclaimed would probably take him another fifty years. Although Inari explained that Kagome already possessed a large quantity of power and that the tails would appear the more she released it. But he informed her her power was only equal to that of a five tail fox right now so she would still need to train if she wanted to be even stronger.

Inari even helped to craft a new bow for her that could take her enhanced strength, but found it more difficult to call on her miko abilities. But she managed to shoot fox fire arrows.

When it was time to leave she was given a new outfit as her last one no longer fit her new form. As well as a bag full of "fox magic essentials" Inari had dubbed them.

Now as they finally ventured outside of Inari-sama's palace, Kagome and Shippo couldn't help but stare in awe.

It was like a hanging garden surrounded by clouds.

Inari-sama appeared, "Well my dear little ones the time has come. I shall send you back to Edo Village. Your friends should just be arriving back in the village. Do take care both of you and Kagome embrace this new life I've bestowed upon you."

"I shall Inari-sama."

Both Kagome and Shippo bowed as a white light surrounded them and when they opened their eyes it was to the familiar sight of the village. They looked at each other before smiling. They had finally returned.

It was about mid-day in the village from the looks of the sky and Kagome had to hold her nose as she found it under assault by the different smells around her. Some very rancid, _'I understand now what Inuyasha meant by humans stinking,'_ she knew from her training to try and block them out and concentrate on more pleasant smells which was Shippo's scent. He smelled like cedar trees and plums, which she knew he'd been eating like crazy the past week at Inari's palace.

"Oi isn't that Shippo! Where the hell have you been runt and who the fuck is that?!"

Kagome's ears twitched as she heard Inuyasha curse and turned around uttering a 'Sit.'

"Honestly Inuyasha watch your mouth around my son!"

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**

 **Kami** — god

 **Inari** \- god of foxes, rice, fertility

 **-sama** — honor fic representing someone of great status, or respect such as a lord, lady, or a kami


	3. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha all characters from the show belong to Rumiko**

 **Rated:** T for cursing may change

* * *

 **A Demon's Life**

 **Chapter 3:** Welcome Back

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"Oi isn't that Shippo! Where the hell have you been runt and who the fuck is that?!"_

Kagome's ears twitched as she heard Inuyasha curse and turned around uttering a 'Sit.'

"Honestly Inuyasha watch your mouth around my son!"

* * *

 **Present:**

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat in a corner of the hut. His hands were tucked in the sleeves of his fire-rat haori. His canine ears pressed to his skull. On the outside it looked like he was moping, but within was a different matter.

 _'What the hell is going on!?'_

One second he was watching his best friend lying on the ground with the kit crying over her, then a white light encompassing them and them disappearing without a trace. And just a few hours ago they reappeared after being gone for nearly two weeks. The rest of the Inu-tachi had traveled back to the village in a somber mood. Not that he was a masochist, but having Kagome 'Sit' him for once was a welcome action.

However, as the Inu-tachi sat in Kaede's hut listening to Shippo animatedly recounted all that had occurred on the battle field and the past two weeks in Inari's palace, a little bit of jealously slipped in.

 _'Kagome's a demon. A FULL demon.'_

Of course he didn't regret Kagome making an impure wish on the jewel and he'd come to terms with loving his half demon heritage. It had gifted him Tetsusaiga...but there was always that niggling feeling in the back of his mind.

' _What would it be like to be a full demon? One that didn't lose control and try to kill?'_

That grudgingly he admitted could move deftly and smoothly like his older brother and transform into a great Inu-Youkai.

As he sat there silently he really studied Kagome's new form.

Her hair was still the same with her black hair with blue tones. Only her hair had grown longer, her bangs now resting atop of her almost non-existent chest. With Sango's help the rest of her hair was brushed back into two buns on either side of the head. Apparently with all Kagome's excitement she hadn't realized her hair created an inky puddle of hair behind her. Her hair was sleek and shiny and smelled of cherry blossoms and some co-co-nut oil Kagome raved about, saying it was popular in her time and that she had gotten Inari to give her a few bottles of it promising to wash Sango's hair with it. Her ears were no longer human looking and resembled most full humanoid demons, her eyes held a cat like quality as her pupils were black slits and her iris looked other worldly with speckles of mini dancing black stars, too small for humans to notice, surrounded by the electric blue of her eyes. Underneath each eye were three blue stars, each one smaller the the next.

Her bone structure was slightly different with less re-fineness of a woman and more like a child.

Also unlike before when Kagome was only a few inches shorter than himself, she now stood a good foot and a half shorter than him.

Shippo had said something about her new body having belonged to Inari-sama, as a vessel he once used a long time ago to travel to the human world.

However, this vessel was different from the one that ugly hag of a witch put his beloved Kikyo in.

This one did not smell of decay and dirt, but rather she smelled like a heady aroma of flowers wafting in a breeze. Not an overpowering smell, but definitely an alluring smell to those around her. The scent calmed him and as Shippo sat in her lap now he too breathed it in relaxing into his adopted mother's arms. Not to be forgotten swaying casually around Kagome were five sleek and slim tails a testament to her power. Yet, he knew they would grow fuller and she would acquire more as she got stronger.

Miroku's youngest now a toddler was trying to touch one, but just as he came close it flicked away from him thus starting a little game of cat and mouse between him and the tail.

There was more though than physical changes, he noticed how her eyes darted around, really studying everything with new awareness, while still taking part in the conversation as Miroku he asked her what it was like to meet a kami and this is where he found himself in the conversation.

"Hmmm...well if I had to describe him he is regal like Sesshoumaru, but when he drinks he's got a sailor's moth like Inuyasha and the perverseness of well you Miroku...just with more skill," she muttered the last remark a tick mark pulsed on her forehead obviously not fond of a drunk Inari.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean wench?!" Inuyasha hollered offended.

"Lady Kagome I beg to differ I am a monk of the purest inten-"

Kagome snorted at Miroku and leveled Inuyasha a piercing glare for calling her wench again, "It means you curse way too much and you it's only for fear of Sango's hirakotsu you're still intact down there," she stated matter of factly.

Both were sputtering as Kagome stood, stretching her arms above her head.

"Nyah well enough of this. I'm going to hit the hay. Thank you for having us Kaede," she bowed to the older miko.

They'd spoken briefly outside before everyone else had barraged her with questions. She'd explained the difficulties with using her abilities and how she would need to train some more to use both of them.

Kaede nodded, not able to keep the weariness from her eyes. She was getting older and had taken in a pupil from temple three towns over along with Kagome. However, Kagome had learned everything Kaede could possibly teach her when it came to herbs, birthing children, healing the sick, and low-level barriers. Any more would require a stronger and younger priestess. Unfortunately, given Kagome's new status finding a new sensei would be a tad harder.

Despite the war, humans and holy people were still very much prejudice towards demons and hanyous. And what they would make of Kagome being a demon and miko could lead the miko to finding a great teacher, or worse many out for her head at her very whisper of it being possible. After all mikos were the servants of the Kamis, were meant to slay demons not become one. And she doubted there would be any who would get to know the her before judging her.

Kagome left the village, her body moved deftly through the village as the sun would soon set. There was somewhere she needed to go and it could not wait.

Her new demonic powers granted her the opportunity to leave the village without the villagers so much as catching a glimpse of her.

Her demonic speed had her passing through the forest like a blur as her destination drew closer.

 **The well.**

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**


	4. HomeOr Not

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha all characters from the show belong to Rumiko**

 **Rated:** T for cursing may change

* * *

 **A Demon's Life**

 **Chapter 4:** Home...or Not

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _Her new demonic powers granted her the opportunity to leave the village without the villagers so much as catching a glimpse of her._

 _Her demonic speed had her passing through the forest like a blur as her destination drew closer._

 _ **The well.**_

* * *

 **Present:**

Kagome's tails flicked from side to side nervously as she stood on the lip of the well.

The darkness below seemed to glare up at her and she nibbled on her lip.

"Fuck," she curse when she felt her fang pierce it and proceeded to lick it so it would heal.

Realizing it was now or never she jumped.

Expecting the warm light to surround her, her eyes widened when she met solid ground.

"No, no, no, no," she jumped out and tried again and again with the same results.

Her legs gave out and she leaned against the ancient well and only way home.

She was stuck.

Five hundred years in the past with no clue as to how to get back.

 _'Was this because I died?'_

She sat there for what felt like hours trying to wrap her head around why she couldn't pass through. She'd been given new life, but now she realize with haunting dread that the sacrifice had been her old life.

The sound of night life warned her that she couldn't stay there much longer and she began walking back, but stopped at the Goshinboku. The god tree that still stood on her ancestral home in the future. It was the closet thing she had to her home now. She launched herself up into the trees, picking a sturdy branch she'd seen Inuyasha sit on countless times before and fell into a fitful sleep.

This was how Inuyasha found her.

He landed easily on the high branch and looked over at Kagome.

Although she was a demon now, he swore to protect her and he would not fail again.

He picked her up, maneuvering her into his lap so she didn't fall and let her soothing scent wash over him, as he fell into a pleasant dream.

* * *

 **Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	5. Absoulutely Not!

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha**

 **A/N:** Please make sure to check out the poll on my page and vote for which story of mine you'd like update next! **POLL WILL BE OPEN TILL DECEMBER** **28th! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!** Otherwise read, enjoy, and please review. No beta all mistakes are my own.

 **Rated T for cursing may change later on  
**

* * *

 **A Demon's Life**

 **Chapter 5:** Absolutely Not

* * *

"No, no, no, and definitely no!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Get it through your thick head I am going whether you like it or not!"

"Absolutely not!"

"I am going! Sit boy!"

With a huff the miko kitsune turned abruptly on her heel storming off her tails flicking behind her in irritation. Shippou just shook his head at how much of an idiot Inuyasha was. Before running off to catch up with his mother who was now near the front gates of the village hugging Kaede, Sango, and Miroku with their children in tow. There were other villagers there as well all trying to offer presents to see her off on her journery.

 _'Baka-yasha he should've known better.'_

It had been a week since Kagome had found out she couldn't go home and three days since she'd resolved to embrace her new form even more, so she could live long enough to see her family in the future one day. She'd been stressing herself out on where she'd find someone to teach her, until he'd eased her fears by saying he'd take her to the fox demon school with him.

Shippo was excited and looking forward to having his mama with him. Especially since he'd be her sempai, he snickered remembering the shocked look on his mother's face. Not that it really mattered, his mama way more powerful than him or probably anyone at the school besides the headmaster who was a ninetails.

He'd contacted the school and with his mama's permission had explained the delicate nature of his mother's being to Headmaster Tsang. The headmaster had readily agreed, intrigued to meet the one whom he stated was favored by Inari-sama and occupied his vessel.

When he drew closer, he could hear Sango asking his mother if she was sure about leaving.

"I mean it is a little unsafe don't you—"

"Sango, I'm a demon now. I'm stronger, faster, but I am in need of proper training. I know you're worried Sango," she held Sango's hand since she could not reach her shoulder anymore, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "But if I am to be living here permanently and ensure I live for five hundred year I need to be able to take on anything that gets thrown my way. And for that to happen I need to train and this quiet, peaceful life won't help me achieve that."

Sango nodded, wanting so badly to go with her best friend and sister, but with her own growing family it just wasn't possible. Not to mention Shippo had told them last night, the school grounds would only allow Kitsune to find it and enter.

"I understand Kagome, just be safe okay."

Kagome smiled brightly flashing a fang, "Of course!"

Shippo grinned, before calling out to his mother, "C'mon mama, we better hurry or we'll be late for school." Shippo concentrated on his magic and took the form of a large bird.

Inuyasha came outside grumbling.

She tilted her nose up at him and walked towards her son. Right before she could get on his back she turned around and looked directly at the hanyou. "I'll miss you yasha, be good and take care of the village while I'm gone."

He huffed but his frown turned into a small smile.

"Just hurry and get strong and come back wench!"

Her lips pursed at the wench comment, but got on Shippo's back. He beat his wings rising in the air. He grabbed their luggage with his talons and took off. Kagome giggled spreading her arms out as the wind caressed her. She was really excited and according to what Shippo told her the fox demon school was actually a floating palace of sorts, held up by the Headmaster and the school advisors.

That's when a thought came to mind she hadn't thought to ask before.

"Hey Shippo, where exactly is the school if it's floating around right now," she asked curiously. "Is there a map? Or perhaps a portal there?"

Shippo shook his head, unsteady her a little to where she latched onto the scruff of feathers at the back of his neck.

"Shippo!"

"Sorry mama, I meant to say no there is no map or portal. Kitsune simply feel it calling out to them, I'm sure you'll feel it soon enough too mama. The school whispers of protection and guidance to help young kitsunes. Once you've been up close it gets easier to sense it's presence. Although right now we have a long journey ahead of us since I know from Headmaster's letter that it is currently roaming over the main continent," he informed his inquisitive mother.

She really was meant to be a kitsune.

"Oh, wow. I've never been to China," she said quietly intrigued. She wondered what Feudal China was like, but shook the thought away. _'The school is floating above it dummy and this is not a sight-seeing trip.'_

Kagome tried to do as her son said and sense what he'd said and pouted when she didn't immediately feel it, till Shippo banked towards the east. The she felt it, just slightly. A soft tug at her aura, it was inviting her, whispering opportunities of protection and power.

"Woah," she exclaimed.

"Haha, told you you'd feel it, just wait till you see it up close," he exclaimed.

Kagome was really pumped now and urged Shippo to hurry.

 _'Just you wait Inuyasha! I'm going to be so powerful when I come back.'_ Determination held strongly in her heart, she looked forward. She would become strong and live to see her precious family again all the while forging adventures with her dear son.

* * *

 **Review tell me what you think!**


End file.
